There is a plethora of information surrounding content and items, including description, reviews by customers, reviews by experts, reviews by other third parties, and the like. Further, technologically advanced items have many attributes, incorporating features that highlight the capabilities of the item. Often, these attributes distinguish one item from others that are available. As technology advances, the attributes associated with these content and items become increasingly important for conveying specific capabilities, information, and use of a particular content or item.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.